Fuga
by Aiko Toshio
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga e Sango são sócios de uma empresa. Tudo estava normal e tranquilo, mas uma peça acarretará o termino de um namoro e muito mais. InuxKag. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Como prometido, aqui está o primeiro cap de Fuga!!! Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

Era mais um dia de trabalho. Meu namorado Kouga estava trabalhando em metade do painel de controle da mesa circular a sudeste da mesa de painéis que eu trabalhava. A outra metade era Inuyasha que controlava. E a mesa de Sango (que era reta) ficava mais ou menos ao meu lado, de frente para o janelão da sala de máquinas e de costas para a mesa circular de Kouga e Inuyasha. A minha mesa de painéis era um quarto de uma mesa circular normal

Ao contrário de muitas fábricas, a nossa torre de comando era no mesmo nível do resto da fábrica e possuía uma saída para a sala de máquinas e outra pra rua. Nossa sala era enorme e tinha três pavimentos. O pavimento de reuniões, o dos painéis (onde ficávamos a maior parte do tempo) e o pseudo-escritório, onde tinha uma mesa para cada um. A minha ficava de frente para a divisória de aço e vidro (com um vão que chamávamos de porta mesmo) que dava a visão do pavimento dos painéis e o pavimento de reuniões mais adiante, a de Inuyasha ficava na parede a minha direita, a de Kouga ficava à direita da de Inuyasha repartindo a mesma parede e a de Sango ficava na parede às minhas costas. A mesa de Sango era a mais perto da porta.

Eu no momento estava no pavimento de painéis olhando através do janelão, verificando se as máquinas funcionavam bem. Todos tinham que fazer a mesma coisa: monitorar e ajustar os níveis de tudo que os painéis indicavam. Nós somos sócios de uma fábrica somos amigos desde a faculdade.

- Vou dar uma olhada nas máquinas de trás – anunciei já me dirigindo à porta.

- Kagome, você já verificou duas vezes só hoje! – Disse Kouga a mim.

- Mas eu verifiquei um comportamento estranho da primeira vez, Kouga. Sem contar que os funcionários relataram a mesma coisa – Protestei – ou você não leu o documento?

- Li, fui com você até lá a primeira vez e não vimos nada de anormal, lembra?

- Mas e a peça velha? Eu lhe disse que deveríamos trocar porque ela já tinha dois anos. Provavelmente é ela! – Eu disse já ficando enfurecida.

- Calma, gente – Disse Sango pressentindo uma briga. Mais uma briga na verdade.

- Kagome, ela nem bambeou das duas vezes que você foi lá! – Disse Kouga aumentando a voz – Nem bambeou, Kagome!

- Não quer ir? Ótimo! Irei sozinha! – Falei abrindo a porta com raiva.

- Eu vou com você – Falou Inuyasha rapidamente – Concordamos que ninguém iria lá sozinho.

Em dois minutos chegamos na máquina que não vemos da torre de comando. Mostrei para Inuyasha a peça velha e ele concordou comigo dizendo que ela deveria ser trocada. Mas ele não poderia argumentar nada sobre ela ser a causa do problema até que ela bambeasse, pelo menos.

Foi só ele terminar a frase que a peça não só bambeou como partiu. Fazendo um barulho enorme, ela parou o funcionamento de todas as máquinas (método de segurança que nós inventamos, assim não evitava prejuízo na produção em andamento). Eu e Inuyasha nos entreolhamos, ele com os olhos arregalados e eu com cara de "eu não disse?". Inuyasha começou a rir e, como se isso causasse uma reação, a máquina começou a pender para o nosso lado (onde tinha um vão para a máquina tombar (Sango calculou bem todos os possíveis problemas na máquina então ela provavelmente tombaria para esse lado) sem destruir paredes e se desencaixaria das esteiras, não levando outras máquinas).

Eu olhei para a máquina caindo quase que em câmera lenta abraçando-me ao braço de Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo. Ele correu quase que me arrastando em direção ao canto da fábrica, eu senti como se devesse verificar as duas maquinas que ficavam antes e depois da que tombou. A esteira de dois metros de largura que ligava a máquina tombada à sucessora não tinha se soltado, arrastando também a outra máquina.

-INUYASHA! – Gritei correndo em direção a esteira.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha correu para tentar segurar a máquina que estava para cair enquanto eu tentava soltar a esteira. O encaixe parecia ter soldado com o calor, mas não estava. Era eu que não fazia força o bastante. Juntei toda minha força e minha raiva por Kouga não ter me escutado e consegui mover a esteira, porém ela desencaixou dos dois lados. Eu corri para ajudar Inuyasha a botar a máquina no lugar, mas não conseguimos e pulamos para o lado ficando entre as duas máquinas tombadas. Fizemos menção de voltar para a torre, mas fomos impedidos de voltar, pois a esteira tinha caído no chão de lado e as máquinas eram mais altas ainda. Inuyasha se sentou no chão apoiando as costas na parede.

- O jeito é esperar que Kouga e Sango apareçam – Falei derrotada me sentando de frente para Inuyasha – Tomara que não demorem.

- Aquele idiota! Ele poderia ter te ouvindo, mas não! Tinha que bancar o machão! – Reclamou Inuyasha – Se ele tivesse liberado a verba para trocar a peça isso não teria acontecido!

- Calma, Inuyasha! – Falei docemente – Reclamar agora não vai mudar nada.

- Kagome, eu sei disso! Mas ele bem que poderia ter nos escutado! – Falou ele – Aquele filho da mãe! Tinha dinheiro extra e não fez nada! Eu disse a você para não aceitá-lo na sociedade.

- Mas ele já era meu namorado na época, sem contar que ele mudou muito desde então.

- Droga! – Disse Inuyasha levando as mãos ao rosto – Se eu tivesse te conhecido antes!

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Indaguei.

- Quer dizer que eu gosto de você, Kagome – Falou ele se aproximando lentamente e passando o braço por cima dos meus ombros – Desde a primeira vez que te vi.

- Inu... Por que não me disse nada antes? – Sussurrei admirando os lábios dele.

- Eu gosto tanto de você que deixei você namorar com ele – Respondeu abaixando a voz lentamente – porque eu achei que você era feliz com ele e que aquele cachorro não iria te maltratar assim!

- Putz – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Inuyasha estava quase me beijando quando o afastei. Apesar de gostar dele tanto ou mais do que ele de mim, eu não tinha coragem de trair o Kouga por mais que tenhamos brigado desde o início do namoro.

- Desculpe-me, Inu, mas não tenho coragem de trair o Kouga mesmo correspondendo seus sentimentos na mesma intensidade ou mais do que isso.

- Entendo, mas o que vamos fazer quanto a isso? – Perguntou alisando meu rosto.

- Eu estava para terminar com o Kouga hoje depois do expediente – Falei aproveitando o toque da mão dele em meu rosto - namoramos escondido dele durante umas semanas e depois oficializamos.

Um barulho soou às minhas costas. Por reflexo me abracei a Inuyasha buscando proteção. Quando o barulho cessou, me virei para ver o que era. Eram Kouga e Sango que tinham arranjado um jeito de desvirar a esteira. Levantei-me batendo a poeira da minha roupa, sendo seguida por Inuyasha. Por um momento vi algo no olhar de Kouga, mas ignorei. Tinha tanta fumaça na minha frente ainda que mal conseguia vê-los direito.

- Nossa! Qual foi o problema dessa vez? – Perguntou Kouga.

* * *

E aew!!

Mais um Cap de Fuga!!

Comentem, plz!!!

E para a autora de FÉRIAS DEMONÍACAS (1 e 2): EU POSTEI AQUI NO FANFICTION SUAS FICS!! PLZ, DEIXA UMA REVIEW DIZENDO QUE PEGOU!!

(E plz faz a Férias Demoníacas 3 *¬*)


	3. Final Chapter

Saí correndo até Kouga, ele abriu os braços como se eu fosse agradecê-lo mas ao invés disso meti uma tapa no braço dele. Ele e Sango me olharam confusos, mas logo esse olhar se dissipou quando comecei a falar:

-TA VENDO? EU NÃO TE DISSE? E O QUE VOCÊ ME RESPONDEU? "FUI COM VOCÊ ATÉ LÁ A PRIMEIRA VEZ E NÃO VIMOS NADA DE ANORMAL" – Disse distribuindo tapas a cada frase – EU FALEI A VOCÊ QUE PRECISÁVAMOS TROCAR AQUELA PEÇA, MAS VOCÊ CONCORDOU? NÃÃÃO!!! VOCÊ TINHA QUE BANCAR O MACHÃO, NÉ KOUGA? TINHA QUE PROVAR QUE MANDAVA EM ALGO EM NOSSO NAMORO! QUER SABER?? ACABOU!!!!!

- Calma, Kagome! – Falou Kouga – Desculpe-me eu errei, mas isso não é motivo para acabar o namoro.

- Não é só por isso, Kouga. É POR TUDO! PELAS BRIGAS! PELAS BURRICES SUAS! PELA SUA POSE DE MACHÃO! T-U-D-O!!!

Saí pisando duro em direção à torre de comando com Inuyasha e Sango em meu encalço. Kouga ficou lá parado assimilando minhas palavras.

Chegando na torre de comando, fui ao pseudo-escritório liguei para a companhia que fornecia as peças e as máquinas pedindo para falar com o gerente, assim ele poder me vender duas máquinas novas da versão que nós inventamos (é claro que tínhamos registrado a tecnologia, assim recebemos comissão extra pela venda de cada uma delas ou de adaptações).

Após minha ligação, Sango veio me tranqüilizar. Admirava o comportamento de minha melhor amiga, sempre tentando apaziguar tudo. Deixei me levar pelas palavras dela e pelos afagos da mão de Inuyasha em meu ombro. Eu e Sango tínhamos idealizado tudo aquilo, Inuyasha e Kouga quiseram ajudar-nos a realizar esse sonho por isso eles também são sócios.

Dei um olhar gélido em direção ao janelão, Kouga estava voltando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Olhei o relógio na parede, ele marcava 1h40 da madrugada. Agradeci à Inuyasha e Sango por me tranqüilizarem e fui para o pavimento de reuniões. Não para ter uma reunião com os quatro, mas para pensar direito na conta da companhia e tentar prever a reação do idiota do Kouga.

Quando dei por mim, Inuyasha estava sentando do meu lado e me abraçando em um conforto mudo. Era tudo que eu precisava para me acalmar por uns instantes, um abraço que transmitisse o que palavras não transmitiam por completo.

Eu ouvi quando Kouga abrira a porta mas nem virei o rosto, apenas fiquei lá contemplando o vazio deixando-me ser abraçada por Inuyasha. Sango ficou atualizando o livro de contabilidade para mim, eu só teria que calcular os números amanhã. Depois de uns quinze minutos anunciei para Sango e Inuyasha que iria para casa, é claro que notei a ausência de Kouga, mas para mim não importava.

- Eu te levo em casa – Falou Inuyasha seguindo-me em direção à porta e tirando as minhas coisas da minha mão – não quero que você fique perambulando pela rua.

- Obrigada – Agradeci com um sorriso sem vida – Preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

- Podem ir, eu fecho tudo! – Disse Sango apagando as os aparelhos.

- Obrigada, Sango – Falou Inuyasha para me poupar.

O caminho para casa foi rápido e silencioso, por sorte Kouga tinha me dado carona para o trabalho então eu não tinha que me preocupar em voltar para buscar o carro. Mesmo tendo estranhado o ato de Kouga aceitei, mesmo sabendo que Kouga não faz do tipo cavalheiro como Inuyasha. Choquem-se ou não, eu também comecei a gostar de Inuyasha desde a primeira vez que o vi. Mas pensei (ou me fiz pensar) que era algo passageiro, só pelo fato dele ser novo no grupo.

Quando chegamos em casa, abri a porta e dei espaço para Inuyasha entrar. Ele colocou minhas coisas em cima da mesa e me esperou na sala, num ponto estratégico que dava para me ver na cozinha tomando água. Quando voltei para a sala, Inuyasha falou:

- Boa noite, Kagome – Disse indo até mim e dando-me um beijo na testa – Durma bem.

- Espera Inu – Disse quando ele se virou para ir embora – Passa essa noite comigo? Não quero passar a noite sozinha.

- Certo, mas por quê?

- Para garantir um sono tranqüilo e para usar como desculpa para você ficar aqui.

Inuyasha riu. Era claro que eu estava abalada por tudo que aconteceu hoje, mas percebi que ele não conseguiu descobrir o porquê do meu baixo astral. Percebi também que ele estava com medo de que eu tenha me arrependido de acabar com o Kouga.

- Inu, eu não estou assim por causa do Kouga – Falei – Eu estou triste porque se eu não tivesse cedido daquela vez, a gente não teria perdido duas máquinas em perfeito estado.

- Kagome, não transforme tudo em responsabilidade sua – Disse Inuyasha afagando meu rosto – Se Kouga tivesse reconhecido que você estava certa isso tudo não teria acontecido. Inclusive, se ele tivesse reconhecido eu nunca descobriria que tenho um tesouro precioso em meu poder.

- Que tesouro?

- Seu coração, minha linda – Falou ele.

Sorri e dei um selinho nele. Era incrível como Inuyasha conseguia me mostrar a boa parte de tudo quando eu não conseguia. Eu me senti como a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas não consegui ignorar o sentimento de culpa.

- Vamos esquecer isso tudo e vamos dormir – Falou Inuyasha conduzindo-me para o meu quarto – Não quero que pense sobre isso de cabeça quente.

Fui ao banheiro colocar o baby doll. Quando voltei por quarto, Inuyasha estava em pé ao lado da cama. Quando deitamos, eu abracei Inuyasha, nós pegamos no sono logo. Um sono tranqüilo, sem sonhos. A sensação ao acordar no outro dia foi maravilhosa, parecia que eu tinha acabado de acordar de uma sessão de relaxamento. Virei a cabeça em busca do rosto de Inuyasha e encontrei-o olhando para mim cheio de carinho e amor. Sorri para ele e dei um selinho. Levantei-me para fazer o café e ouvi-o gemer de desgosto.

- Eu sei que dormir é bom, Inu, mas temos que comer ou morreremos de fome – Eu disse risonha.

- Tão cedo? – Reclamou ele.

- Eu não moro do lado da fábrica, Inu, e já são 7 horas – Falei preparando o café e fritando os ovos e os pães – Temos que sair de casa no máximo às 7h30.

Depois de tomarmos um rápido café-da-manhã, eu fui tomar um banho rápido e Inuyasha foi tirar um cochilo no sofá. Quando terminei de me trocar era 7h20. Fui para a sala chamar Inuyasha, que não queria acordar. Foi quando eu tive uma idéia.

- Já que não quer acordar eu vou no seu carro e fazendo questão de dirigir mau!

- To acordado! To acordado! – Falou Inuyasha pulando do sofá.

Inuyasha pegou uma escova de dente da maleta dele e foi escovar os dentes. Minutos depois ele estava na sala pegando minhas coisas e a chave do carro.

Quando chegamos na fábrica era 8h05. Sango e Kouga já estavam lá. Inuyasha colocou minhas coisas na minha mesa enquanto eu desculpava-me pelo atraso. Kouga veio em direção a mim de braços abertos como se ainda fosse meu namorado. Antes de Inuyasha fazer qualquer coisa eu falei:

- Não somos mais namorados, Kouga, e você sabe disso!

- Kah, você estava de cabeça quente! Reconsidere, sim? Eu lamento muito! – Falou Kouga – Muito mesmo.

- E é pra continuar lamentando, mesmo! O acidente de ontem foi culpa sua – Falei irritada – E não me chame de Kah! Não somos namorados e ponto final!

Fui para a minha mesa calcular os gastos. Inuyasha e Sango estavam conversando no pavimento de reuniões, não tinham mais nada para fazer. Kouga? Bom, ele ficou feito um palerma no mesmo lugar encarando o vazio.

Às 8h30 eu tinha terminado os cálculos e os funcionários começavam a chegar. Fui para a sala de máquinas avisar um a um do ocorrido e que, portanto, não teria trabalho hoje. Alguns murmuravam que sabiam que era aquela peça o problema e que nós deveríamos ter trocado-a, foi quando eu me irritei de vez e expliquei também por que a peça não havia ter sido trocada.

Os funcionários voltaram para casa resmungando coisas sobre o Kouga, eu sabia que não era coisa boa. Quando voltei para a torre de comando, Inuyasha e Sango continuavam na sala de reuniões e Kouga adiantava o trabalho atrasado na mesa dele.

Juntei-me a Sango e Inuyasha na mesa de reuniões e ficamos conversando. Eu senti uma vontade enorme de contar a Sango tudo que aconteceu ontem antes dela e Kouga aparecerem, então peguei um pedaço de papel na minha calça e uma caneta do bolso da camisa de Inuyasha e escrevi tudo botando no final em letra maiúscula "NÃO COMENTE NADA EM VOZ ALTA". Sango leu e quando terminou de ler e arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca num O perfeito, começou a abanar as mãos rapidamente sem emitir nenhum som. Tomou a caneta da minha mão e começou a escrever apressadamente no papel. Comecei a rir quando li o que tinha escrito:

"MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS!!!

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

MEU DEUS!!

PARABÉNS, PARABÉNS, PARABÉNS, PARABÉNS, PARABÉNS, PARABÉNS, PARABÉNS, PARABÉNS, PARABÉNS!!!!"

Foi só ouvir a minha risada que Kouga se levantou da cadeira dele. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a perceber, portanto tomou o papel da minha mão e guardou no bolso da frente e a caneta Sango enfiou no bolso da camisa dele. Me virei para trás querendo saber o motivo do comportamento estranho, Kouga estava vindo para cá.

- Qual é a piada? Quero rir também! – Falou ele dando uma de sociável.

- O que é o que é: um pontinho roxo no fundo do mar? – Falou Sango.

Fingi controlar uma risada. Eu merecia um prêmio de atriz.

-Não faço a mínima idéia – Disse Kouga.

- Uma ervilha prendendo a respiração! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Falei fingindo achar muita graça.

O dia seguiu sem problemas, vieram instalar as máquinas novas às 14h. Ligamos as máquinas, cada um ficou monitorando seu painel (Sango cobrindo o meu de vez em quando) e eu fiquei olhando pelo janelão vendo as máquinas funcionarem. Ás 20h, eu escutei um barulho diferente numa das cadeiras. Me virei, era Kouga que tinha se levantado com revolta.

- Você pensa que eu não sei, né? – Falou Kouga.

- Do que está falando, Kouga? – Perguntei desnorteada.

- Oras! De você! – Disse caminhando até mim. Sango tinha se encostado no janelão e Inuyasha havia ficado de pé – Você e o idiota do Inuyasha!

- Kouga... – Falei caminhando até o outro lado do pavimento dos painéis buscando o apoio de Inuyasha – Do que é que você está falando?

- Disso! – Falou apontando para mim ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Kagome, isso era inevitável. – Sussurrou Inuyasha.

- Corre – Sussurrei para ele e depois corri para a saída da fábrica.

Sango ficou parada no mesmo lugar enquanto eu e Inuyasha corríamos para a saída. Depois que percebeu que havíamos corrido, Kouga saiu correndo atrás de nós.

Não fui para o carro, pois até entrarmos no carro Kouga teria nos alcançado. Saímos correndo pela contramão na rua de mãos dadas com Kouga atrás da gente. Entramos numa rua à direita, mas Kouga nos viu e virou também. Corremos um pouco mais rápido, Kouga também. Atirei umas latas de lixo no caminho, mas Kouga pulou-as. Eu estava ficando cansada, mas me forcei a continuar. Inuyasha estava na mesma situação. Peguei umas latas de lixo vazias e atirei em Kouga, que caiu. Aproveitamos e dobramos à direita e depois à direita de novo. Seguimos até chegar na rua antes da fábrica, peguei uma mini-scooter e Inuyasha pulou atrás de mim. Dobrei na primeira à esquerda na contramão, Kouga tinha parado de seguir a gente. Dei meia-volta e segui para a fábrica.

Sango tava lá ainda. Disse a ela para fechar a fábrica e tirar o Kouga do cadastro da porta. Foi quando eu e Inuyasha estávamos a ajudando a desligar tudo que Kouga entrou na fábrica.

Sango se encostou na parede mais próxima e eu fui correndo atrás de Inuyasha. Kouga olhava para nós com fúria, desgosto e desprezo. Inuyasha e eu estávamos de frente para o Janelão da fábrica e Kouga de frente pra nós com a mesa de painéis dele e de Inuyasha como obstáculo.

- Kouga, querer nos perseguir por causa disso é demais! – Falei.

- Eu não quero persegui-los – Disse ele com uma voz de puro ódio – QUERO MATÁ-LOS!

- Isso é loucura! – Falei – Kouga! Quere nos matar porque eu não estou mais com você é loucura!

- E daí? Vou matá-los mesmo assim!

Eu e Inuyasha saímos correndo para fora da fábrica de novo, agradeci a Deus pelos reflexos lentos de Kouga. Saímos correndo rua a baixo e dobramos à esquerda, Kouga estava um pouco longe, mas nos viu dobrando.

Continuamos correndo e chegamos numa espécie de feira de confraternização. Eu e Inuyasha corríamos entre as barras e as pessoas, até que vimos um palco improvisado com uma platéia numerosa. Falei para Inuyasha para nos encontrarmos do lado esquerdo do palco, nos separamos e nos metemos no meio da multidão.

Kouga parou e decidiu correr atrás de mim. Apressei o passo passando pelo meio das pessoas ziguezagueando. Kouga conseguiu segurar meu braço, me debati mas ele acabou segurando meu outro braço. Continuei me debatendo mas Kouga era mais forte que eu, ele segurou meus dois pulsos com uma mão e me enlaçou pela cintura. Comecei a gritar e a virar o rosto, as pessoas ao nosso redor começaram a bater nele e eu dei um chute nos "documentos" dele. Com a dor Kouga me soltou e eu saí correndo.

Continuei a correr até que encontrei Inuyasha do lado do palco, como combinado. Avisamos aos guardas sobre um maluco nos perseguindo, esperamos Kouga se aproximar e saímos correndo por trás das tendas. Kouga havia sido detido pela polícia.

- Que grito foi aquele? – Perguntou Inuyasha ainda correndo.

- Kouga tinha segurado meus braços e tentava me beijar ou algo pior – Falei ofegante.

Corremos até chegar de volta na fábrica. Sango tinha acabado de fechar a porta quando chegamos, nós estávamos exaustos. Sango abriu a porta e ligou as luzes, entramos e Inuyasha fechou a porta com a tranca de segurança ativa.

Expliquei tudo para ela, que ficou chocada. De repente alguém começou a esmurrar a porta. Pela janela vi que era Kouga, liguei para polícia avisando tudo que tinha acontecido e disse o endereço da fábrica.

Pouco tempo depois Kouga arrombou a porta, eu, Inuyasha e Sango fomos para o pavimento de reuniões. Kouga foi atravessando as salas lentamente em direção a nós.

- Kouga, pra que isso tudo? Isso não tem cabimento! – Falou Sango.

- Fique fora disso! – Disse Kouga empurrando Sango para o lado.

Sango bateu com a cabeça na parede e desmaiou. Uma fúria tomou conta de mim, Inuyasha tentou me segurar, mas não conseguiu.

- SEU IDIOTA! O QUE ELA TINHA A VER COM ISSO?

- KAGOME FIQUE LONGE DELE! – Gritou Inuyasha – NÃO SE ATREVA, KOUGA!

Kouga segurou meus pulsos, de novo, me virou para encarar Inuyasha e moveu meus pulsos para trás to corpo dele para segurar com uma mão só. Kouga posicionou sua cabeça ao lado da minha e encarava Inuyasha com veneno nos olhos. Eu tentava me soltar mas Kouga era mais forte que eu, e Inuyasha não queria tentar nada, já que Kouga me usava de escudo.

- Olha Inuyasha. – Disse Kouga alisando minha barriga com rancor - Estou apalpando MINHA namorada!

- EX-namorada, Kouga! – Corrigi.

- Calada! – Disse apertando meu pulso.

- Kouga, deixa ela pra lá! – Falou Inuyasha – Vamos resolver isso lá fora, ok?

- CLARO! PRA DEIXAR-LA FUGIR? NÃO!

Foi então que percebi, Kouga havia escutado nossa conversa! Eu precisava enrolar até que a polícia chegasse!

-K-kouga? – Falei.

- Oi, meu docinho – falou com nojo.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Por quê? POR QUÊ? VOU TE DIZER POR QUE! Quando aquelas malditas máquinas caíram, eu e Sango fomos atrás para ver se vocês tinham se ferido. Eu saí correndo na frente enquanto Sango trancava a porta que dava pra rua. Quando eu cheguei lá eu ouvi você perguntando a ele o porquê de ele não ter dito nada antes e a resposta dele. Quando Sango chegou fingi estar tentando empurrar a esteira e pedi a ajuda dela para tombar a esteira de um jeito que não me machucasse e que machucasse a vocês, mas a esteira não era longa o bastante. Resolvi que iria matá-los quando vi você abraçada nele! E É ISSO QUE VOU FAZER! Depois que torturar você e ele!

Foi quando ouvi um estalo atrás de mim e de Kouga. Era uma arma.

- Solte-a Kouga ou eu atiro! – Falou o policial.

Kouga tirou a mão de minha barriga e colocou-a em meu pescoço, apertando-o um pouco.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, saia ou eu mato-a por asfixia! – Falou Kouga.

- Reconsidere Kouga, antes que a mate eu já teria puxado o gatilho! – Falou o policial.

Kouga não se moveu então o policial puxou o gatilho. Foi um tiro fatal, Kouga soltou meu pescoço e meus punhos e caiu para trás.

Três meses se passaram e a fábrica tinha prosperado bastante! Miroku, noivo de Sango assumiu o posto de Kouga. Eu e Inuyasha? Estamos tão bem que uma aliança no meu anular esquerdo não é a única coisa que observo. Sim, estou grávida! E Rin, minha amiga de faculdade e cunhada de Inuyasha, assumiria meu posto depois que eu desse a luz.

E aew!!

To colocando o resto de Fuga pq ngm ta lendo...

Bjuu!

p.s.:N sei qndo postarei mais fics!


End file.
